screamstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Resus Negative
Resus Negative is a wannabe sarcastic vampire who, unlike his vampire parents, is a normal. He uses make-up, black hairspray, fake fangs, and fake fingernails to make himself look like a vampire, but his reflection still appears on mirrors, he doesn't turn into a bat, and he doesn't drink blood. Personality and Traits Resus is known to have a sarcastic and skeptical nature. He often loses his temper, especially when criticized or when someone criticizes something or someone he cares about. He is very emotional and touchy, especially when someone mentions his 'normality'. He is also very protective over the people he loves, like his friends and parents. He has a strong sense of logic, which he uses to an extreme in his skeptics. He hates school and studying. Based on how he acts in the books and in the TV series, he has depression. Appearance Resus is rather lanky, and dresses in a suit-pant, as well as a cape. Luke says that Resus dresses like a 'ballroom dancer'. His natural hair colour is blond, which he dyes black to match his dark eyes. Abilities In the book series, Resus has good balance, having known to have walked a tightrope, and climbed a large tree with ease. He mentions it to be because of his vampiric ancestry, as the species needed to be quick and agile to escape from aggressors carrying pitchforks and torches. In the T.V. series, he is also shown to be good at playing the electric guitar. Relationships 'Luke Watson-' Luke is Resus' best friend and next door neighbor. However, they can get on each others' nerves and get into fights and arguments, but mostly they have a good friendship. 'Cleo Farr- '''Cleo and Resus are extremely close and look out for each other often. However, they can get into fights and bicker a lot. He ''did get jealous when Cleo became friends with a young zombie named 'Tee', although he wouldn't mention it. Trivia *There are five theories from MaeManuel1 about why Resus was born a Normal. **One of his grandparents or ancestors might be a normal. **He might have a human mother who died or divorced before Alston married Bella. ***Susan Watson might be Resus's real mother and Bella might be Resus's stepmother or aunt pretending to be his mom. **He may be a Watson who might have been adopted by the Negatives when Mrs. Watson left him on their doorstep to keep him safe from her werewolf side when he was a baby, and he might possibly be Luke's half brother. **He may be a fledgling. **His mother may have previously been human, but was bitten by a vampire and transformed. *He has a cape filled with all sorts of oddities, which proved useful for him and his friends to use on their adventures. *In the book series, Resus' cape can make him, Luke, and Cleo travel back in time. *He has a pet leech named Dave (but also named Lulu in the TV series), and he used to have a cat named Shan. *His full name is Resus Stoker Negative. Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Normals Category:Characters